Stepless power-split transmission devices are particularly common in the premium segment of construction machinery and agricultural work machinery, such as tractors, and are designed as hydraulic mechanical power-split transmissions. The power flow is thereby split in a mechanical path, which is regularly directed by means of one or a plurality of planetary gears, and in a hydrostatic path, in which the power is directed via a hydrostatic variator with which stepless adjustment of the gear shift can be performed. Such transmission devices are available on the market, for example, from manufacturers such as John Deere or Fendt.
Stepless power-split transmission devices are known in the art, such as in which the variable path is each designed as an electric variator. In these types of electro-mechanical transmissions both mechanical and electric power are used as drive power.
A different direction in the development of construction machines and agricultural work vehicles is in the construction of a second electric system in addition to the existing vehicle electric system that is operated with a higher nominal voltage with which electric consumers requiring such higher nominal voltage for operation can be driven. These electric consumers can be arranged both on the machine itself, as well as on an implement device.
Conventionally, this additional second vehicle electric system on the machine is produced by its own generating system provided for this purpose. This, however, incurs additional production costs and the overall efficiency is reduced due to additional building components.